1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and an error processing method thereof, in particular, to a printing apparatus which is capable of processing a fatal error for which powering off is necessary for error resolution and a simple error for which powering off is not necessary for error resolution, and an error processing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, for this kind of printing apparatus, it has been proposed that when a first error, such as a cover open error or a no paper error, or a second error, such as a paper jam error or a mechanical error, is generated during printing to a printing region such as a label of a sheet of recording paper, the error resolution operation is awaited and reprinting is performed on the printing region, and that when the first error or the second error is generated during feeding of the blank region of the recording paper, reprinting is not performed with respect to the first error, and the error resolution operation is awaited and reprinting is performed with respect to the second error (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-36440). In such an apparatus, when the first error is generated by such a process during feeding of the blank region of the recording paper, that is, when an error in which there is no damage to the printing region of the recording paper or the printed image itself is generated, setting is performed so that reprinting is not carried out.
Here, in printing apparatuses, there is a demand for more appropriate handling with respect to errors such as fatal errors serious enough that powering off is necessary for the error resolution or with respect to simple errors for which powering off is unnecessary for the error resolution. For example, when a fatal error is generated during printing and a reset process using a system reboot in order to enable a reliable return to a normal state is determined to be necessary, if powering off is unavoidable regardless of whether the user may specify to a certain extent the cause of the fatal error from the printing conditions or the like, the user may be required to re-enter printing instructions or required to wait for a reboot, and thereby feel inconvenienced.